Muse in Pripara
by otakufan375
Summary: Muse decided to enter into the world of Pripara after they were able to get some tickets. They wanted to become idols in the world of Pripara and see if they have what it takes.


Honoka and her friends were wanting to see a place that was an idol paradise. They even heard rumors that your appearance can change once you enter the place but there are also rumors that your appearance can remain the same once you enter. They didn't know what their appearance would look like when they entered but they were expecting great things. Nico went in first and Honoka went in last.

When Nico came out she saw that she was taller and her bust was bigger. Her bust went from an A to a C. Her hair was also longer. Her pigtails went down to the back of her knees. She was also wearing a red top with a short red min skirt. She also wearing high thigh pink socks and shiny red Mary Jane shoes. Her hair color remained the same.

Nico looked at herself and saw what she changed into and she was really happy with the results.

"Now this is more like it. This is the body that an idol needs" Nico said

The next girl that came out was Kotori. Her hair color changed. Her ash-grey hair changed to being white. Her hair was in a side ponytail. She was wearing a fancy yellow top with red floral pattern and white long sleeves. She was wearing a yellow mini skirt and yellow striped socks. She was also wearing white shoes.

Kotori looked at herself and was surprised to see what she looked like when she entered the place.

"Is this really me? I look so different" Kotori said

Rin came out next and she looked older. She grew 3 inches taller and her hair was longer but her color remained the same. Her hair was in a ponytail. She was also wearing a red buttoned up top and a red dress that went down to her knees. She was also wearing red knee high socks. Her bust was also a little bigger. She went from an A to a B.

Rin saw herself and she had a look of amazement on her face.

"I look all grown up, this is so cool!" Rin said

Maki came out next. She lost an inch in height but that was barely noticeable. She was wearing a pink top with long sleeves and a skirt that was just above her knees. She also wearing red sock that went to her red socks that went to her knees and was wearing black shoes. Her hair color remained the same but it was longer and went down to her back.

She looked at herself and looked satisfied with the results.

"Hmm, not bad" Maki said

Nozomi came out next. Her body type and hair color remained the same. The only difference was that she was two inches taller. Her hair was still in in low pigtails except this time they were braided. She was wearing a purple button top that showed her belly and she was wearing a dark purple mini skirt. She was wearing thigh high purple striped socks and pink ballet like shoes.

Nozomi looked and liked how she looked.

"Not bad at all" Nozomi said

Hanayo came through next. She 5 inches taller and her bust grew a little bigger. Her hair color changed to green and her hair was the upper part of her back. She was wearing a green dress with white sleeves and a yellow skirt. She was also wearing green striped socks that went past her ankles.

When Hanayo saw her appearance she was shocked to see what she looked like.

"This is amazing! I never imagined that this is what I would look like" Hanayo said

Eli came out next. Her hair color only changed a little bit. It looked more golden now. Her body type remained the same and her hair was a little longer. She was wearing a cyan dress with short sleeves. The dress went down past her knees. She was wearing blue striped knee high socks. She also wearing cyan shoes.

Eli saw what her appearance was and she was amazed how good she looked.

"This is amazing" Eli said

Umi came out next and her hair was changed to cyan colored. She grew one inch taller and her bust was a little bigger. She was wearing a dark blue strapped with shirt and over it was a light blue dress that went down to her knees. She was wearing dark blue socks that went up to her knees and was also wearing purple Mary Jane shoes.

Umi saw herself and she was relieved that she didn't look shameless.

"Surprisingly decent looking. Not bad and it suites me too" Umi said

Everyone was admiring their looks and then they noticed that Honoka still hadn't come out yet. They waited for her to come out and when she did they were shocked when they saw her new look.

Honoka came out and she lost 1 foot in height. She looked like a young child. She was at least 4 feet and 6 inches tall. Her hair color changed to being pink and it was longer. Her hair went all the way down to her waist. She was wearing a pink top and an orange skirt with yellow striped socks that went up to her thighs. She still had her signature side ponytail but it grew along with her hair. Her bust shrank to an A cup. She was also wearing dark pink ballet type shoes. Her yellow ribbon was now red.

Honoka looked at herself and thought that she looked really cute.

"I love my new look" Honoka said

Everyone couldn't even begin to form words at their leader's new appearance. Honoka basically became a loli and she looked really adorable. Kotori couldn't hold back anymore and dashed at Honoka. She picked her up and hugged with anime hearts above her head.

"HONOKA, YOU'RE SO CUTE!" Kotori cried

Honoka was confused at first and she even had a look of confusion on her face. To the others it looked like the face of an innocent child. Nozomi stepped forward and hugged Honoka after she took her out of Kotori's arms.

"You're really adorable" Nozomi said

Honoka was having a hard time breathing because of Nozomi's bust. Umi snatched her out of her hands and glared at them.

"Knock it off!" Umi said

Umi then looked at Honoka and she saw that her childhood friend was smiling at her. She blushed and tried to resist the urge to hug her.

" _S-so cute!_ " Umi thought

Umi put her down and decided to be her bodyguard just in case someone wanted come in and smother her friend. Right now they needed to focus on Pripara and have a try out stage to see if they can be good enough to sing and dance on stage. With those thoughts in mind everyone started to march forward.


End file.
